Just Give Me a Hint
by The-Bored-Bookworm
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir are both in the same boat, the "my crush doesn't like me back" boat. But while Marinette knows who Chat likes, he doesn't know who she likes. Can't she just give him a hint. Friends tell each other who they like right?
1. Chapter 1

The park was peaceful in the afternoon. The sun was setting and most families had gone home for the day. There weren't many distraction except for the random pigeons and strays.

It was a nice place for Marinette to just sit alone and think as the sky started to turn black.

Well it was, until she heard heard a voice behind her.

"It's getting dark, shouldn't you be heading home?"

Adrien didn't sneak out too often. He tried to only sneak out when there was an Akuma attack, but today he just needed sometime away from home. School was draining and Hawkmoth was relentless when it came to making more and more Akuma. Adrien needed some time with friends to relax. Nino had invited him out with Kim and Max, he hadn't made any promises but he at least said he would try to make it. He needed this break.

Leaping across the rooftops, hidden by the darkening sky, Adrien makes his way as Chat Noir to save time.

As he passes by the park, he saw someone still there. The lack of sunlight luckily does not impair his vision while he is Chat Noir, he could clearly see his classmate sitting alone.

She was sitting on a bench by some trees, the same bench they had sat on when they were attacked by The Gamer. Her head was tilted slightly so it seemed like she was just staring at the sky.

He landed softly on the street and made his way over. He was being quiet but not overly, anyone else would have heard him by now but she paid no attention to him. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings at all.

He was standing right behind her and she didn't notice at all.

This didn't feel right to him.

"It's getting dark, shouldn't you be heading home?"

Jumping slightly and turning where she sat, Marinette faced Chat with a surprised look on her face.

"Ch-chat Noir what ar- how you, why," said Marinette as she stumbled over her words.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said as he hopped over the the bench and seated himself on the back rest, leaving his feet on the actual seat. "You just seemed distracted Princess. Didn't feel right leaving you alone when its already so dark."

"I can take care of myself," said Marinette, "but I guess I must have worried you since you didn't announce yourself with a bad cat pun."

"Me-ouch, my puns are amazing," replied Chat.

"There it is," Marinette said with a small giggle.

"What are you doing out? School ended a while ago."

She went quiet.

"Did something happen?"

She stayed quiet, thinking whether or not to tell him what was on her mind.

Finally she said, "I over heard my crush talking about the girl he likes, she didn't sound like me. I just needed some fresh air and time to think. Alya said not to worry about it but I wonder if she likes him back."

"Who do you like?" he asked without thinking.

"Excuse me," Marinette gave Chat a soft glare.

"Sorry I guess that was a bit rude of me. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat," Chat Noir said as he rubbed the back if his neck and looked away. He didn't mean to pry and was a bit embarrassed at himself for not realizing that his question might not have been acceptable.

"I'm not gonna kill you for asking, though those cat puns and references are making me think otherwise..."

"Come on, mew and me are in the same boat," said Chat.

"Same boat?"

"Yeah the 'our crush doesn't like us back boat' very exclusive."

"To be fair, I'm sure half the city has a crush on Ladybug too," pointed out Marinette.

"How do you know I like Ladybug?" Chat was rather surprised, he didn't expect people to notice his crush on Ladybug. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't that subtle.

"There isn't a person in Paris that doesn't know. I think there is a whole section on the Ladyblog that discusses whether you two are together or not."

"Well now you have the exclusive, Chat Noir has yet to catch his Lady's heart."

"Was that supposed to be a cat pun?"

"Maybe," said Chat with a smug smile.

"You're unbelievable," groaned Marinette.

"Don't you mean, PUNbelievable?"

"Like I said, unbelievable," Marinette said as she shoved him lightly.

She didn't expect him to fall off the back rest and onto the ground.

"Chat! Are you okay?" There was concern in her voice, but she still let a little laugh slip out.

"Doing clawsome Princess, you just caught me off guard," Chat said as he got up and sat on the bench.

Marinette let out a quiet sorry before going silent. Chat could see the far off, thoughtful look she had and knew she had gone back to thinking about the very thing that led her to the park.

"Don't worry too much over your crush, I don't want to end up fighting and Akumatized Mari."

"I have to deal with Chloe everyday, it's going to take more than just my crush not liking me to get me Akumatized."

They sat in silence after that, just enjoying the peace and quiet. The sun had fully set and the only light now was from the street lamps. This time when Chat looked at her face, she looked more peaceful. She was smiling.

"Will you at least give me a hint?"

"What?"

"A hint, about who you like," Chat specified.

"Well... He's a guy. Thats the only hint you're getting," teased Marinette.

"Come on Purrincess," Chat whined.

"Nope, that's all you're getting. I should get going."

With that she stood up and began to make her way home, only stopping to give him one last wave goodbye.

He kept an eye on her as she made her way home. He didn't leave for home until her saw her enter her home.

It was too late now to go meet up with Nino, Max, and Kim but at least he had some time out.

It was a good change of pace.

It wasn't a waste.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I mention Marichat is my lifeblood? I will be writing my other ml fic and this one at the same time because i hate myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday was calm. The sun was high, the clouds were gone, and the wind was almost nonexistent.

Marinette was taking advantage of the nice weather and decided to fix up her plants. With how hectic her life as Ladybug is, she had not made much time to take care of her plants as she had in the past. Some were beginning to over grow and were in much need of a trim while other had dried out and needed to be replaced. She had already bought new plants, trimmed the ones that had overgrown, and cleared the pots for the new flowers. At this rate, she would have more than enough time to shower and clean her room up a bit before Alya came over to spend the night under the pretext of finishing a school project.

As she began to place the new plant into the pot, she heard a clink from the roof. As if someone had landed on it.

"Chat Noir, I know that's you," she said as she turned towards him.

"Wow Princess, you must have cat like hearing to tell that was me," said Chat.

"Who else would land on a roof?"

"True."

"Do want to come down here and help me pot this plant? But be careful with those claws, I don't feel like breaking a pot."

He says sure and promises not to break a pot.

Five minutes in and he almost drops one, earning a soft glare from Marinette.

"I didn't broke it," he offered.

The rest of the time they spent potting the plants went smoother. That didn't mean that they didn't occasionally use the squirt bottle on each other or end up throwing dirt at each other more than putting it in the pot.

"Thanks for the help Chat," she said as she brushed the dirt off herself, "but I'm not sure you were really helping me."

"I made the expurrience fun."

Tosses a bit a dirt at Chat as punishment for the pun, she turned to finish cleaning up the mess they made. With her back to him, she could not see how nervous he had become.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Go right ahead," she said turning to face him.

Chat fidgeted where he stood while asking,"Are we friends?"

Marinette stood there, completely caught off guard by his question. She didn't know how to answer it nicely. They they had met three times before their talk in the park four days ago. Each time it was for an Akuma and there conversations then were concerning safety and how to stop it. Yet they talked so easily in the park as if they were friends.

Marinette didn't realize how long she had stayed quiet until Chat started to ramble about the very thoughts that had crossed her mind. It was rather unChat like, not something she'd expect from the confident Chat she worked with as Ladybug.

"If you want us to be friends, we can be friends," Matinette answered.

"Clawsome,"said Chat

"Those cat puns will make me reconsider," she teased.

"Well since we are friends, will you tell me who you have a crush on now?"

"Chat!"

"At least a hint."

"He's nice," was her only answer.

"Purrinces..."

"Did you suit up and ask to be friends just interrogate me on who my crush is?" Her voice didn't said angry as she questioned him, it sounded more amused,a ghost of a laugh waiting on her tongue.

"Of course," he lied. He had actually just come back from sneaking off to a movie with Nino. His father had left on a quick trip and there was only the Gorilla to guard him so it was much easier to make it out the house without being noticed. Luck had it as he passed by, he spotted Marinette tending to her plants and decided to stop be a chat. He liked talking to her. He wanted to be her friend.

"You know, you're a bad liar," teased Marinette. It didn't take an expert to see through him.

"I did want to ask if you were my friend. I'm new to friend making, my father always kept me sheltered so I never made many friends. It's nice having friends."

A sad silence fell around them for a moment.

"Well now you have one more."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: something is wrong with my laptop and it randomly freezes with no warning, this has made it difficult to write, my apologies.**

There was an Akuma attack on Tuesday.

It was an ordinary Akuma, angered by Chloe and out to get her like the many Akuma before them. It didn't take long for Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrive and take care of the mess it had created. No one was injured and any damage to the city was easily restored after the Akuma was purified. The Akuma didn't take up too much time.

But Adrien was still late to his photo shoot.

And even though Adrien used the excuse that he was hiding from the Akuma and couldn't make it out, his father was still furious that the photo shoot had to be pushed back.

Adrien was grounded.

It really frustrated Adrien. He had gained so much freedom since becoming Chat Noir but he still felt trapped. He worked hard to sneak out the first few days of school until his father allowed it and even then it all had some condition. When he wasn't at home he was either doing a photo shoot, taking an some extracurricular like fencing or Chinese, or stuck in his room. Friends were only allowed under the condition that they had to be over to do homework. Adrien had lost track of the times he had to slip past the Gorilla to go to a movie.

It was the Akuma's fault that he hadn't made it to the photo shoot. It wasn't the first time that something like this had happened but his father still expected him to be on time for everything.

He waited until nightfall before sneaking out as Chat Noir.

It felt nice being out and racing across the rooftops.

Before he knew it, he had landed on Marinette's roof.

It wasn't until he landed on her roof that he realized what he was doing.

It wasn't weird right? They were friends so he could visit her. Right? Sometimes he would visit Nino when he had the chance to sneak out, this wasn't any different. Right?

Only one way to find out.

He knocked on her skylight, and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, Marinette poked her head through the skylight.

"Chat Noir?"

Chat opened his mouth to respond when he realized that he didn't know exactly how to answer. He had not completely thought this through but he had made it this far.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Wow Princess, didn't expect that from you," said Chat with a smug grin.

"You hang around me too much then."

Her statement scared him, did she not like his company?

"If you don't like me coming over I'll leave." He didn't want to make his new friend uncomfortable. He still did not know what their boundaries were and if her was over stepping them by visiting her so late.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was making a joke. If I didn't like you around I wouldn't have even talked to you in the park or I would have kicked you off the roof the other day. You can stay kitty."

"Good," said Chat, "I didn't sneak out for nothing then."

It wasn't until the words had left his mouth that he realized admitting to sneaking out was not the best thing to say. He had no idea if she would be okay with him sneaking out or if she would scold him for it. The way Marinette was, she would probably scold him.

But she surprised him with instead responding with a simple question.

"Do you sneak out often?"

"More often than I used to. I'm not allowed out too often for family reasons. It's easier now than before and I have friends to visit now too. Though, if Ladybug were to know that I've used my Miraculous to like this she would probably scold me and tell me I shouldn't use it unless there is an Akuma." He wondered if Marinette would also think what he was doing was wrong.

"Why do you think that?" Marinette knew that what he said was true, that she would scold him for his actions, but she still wanted to know how he came to that conclusion.

"Ladybug is more logical than I am. She thinks with her head, and I think with my heart. She's crazy and stubborn but logical and she's the one that comes up with all the plans that work. I follow my heart and my heart tells me to keep her safe."

"You care a lot about Ladybug." She knew Chat Noir cared about her, but it was a bit strange to hear him say so out loud and without some flirtatious comment added to it. To heat him talk about Ladybug with so much genuine love and care made her happy.

He had a dreamy look on his face as he looked over Paris from her balcony.

"How could I not? With her I'll wear my heart on my sleeve so everyone knows I care about her," he paused before turning back to face her, "What about you Princess, do you wear your heart on your sleeve when you're around your boy?"

"First he's not "my boy" and second I can barely talk when I'm around him." She sighs softly, "I don't know what to say half the time, he's such an amazing person and I'm not."

"Don't you think you are putting this boy on a pedestal?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same about Ladybug?"

They went quiet, neither wanting to answer the others question. They both probably understood they were idolizing the object of their affection, but neither would ever admit it.

"So, do you want to give me another hint?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"About the boy you like, you still don't want to tell me so how about another hint?"

"He's attractive," she pauses, "but that's not the reason I like him. I mean it helps but there's more to it than that."

"At this rate I'll never figure it out."

"Then you will have to visit more often for more hints."

It takes a moment for him to realize what it is that she is suggesting.

"Is that an invitation princess?" he asks.

"Yes, I have fun with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice to just talk to you."

"Yeah, it is fun to have someone to talk to."

It was already dark when Chat Noir had come by so he couldn't tell very well how much time had passed. He did know that it was late and he should not risk being out much longer with the way his father had been after the photo shoot.

"I should get going."

"Be safe on your way home. And don't be a stranger, next time lets play video games."

"I won't go easy on you Princess."

And with that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: if you haven't read the oneshot or follow me on any social media, I wrote two secret santa fics, become really sick to the point I could barely move, hit sudden financial problems, took a much needed trip to Canada to visit my friend Chebits (go check out her art) and am now taking care of my mother who recently got surgery. I think the world didn't want me to update this fic. I've set up a Ko-Fi to help me through my trouble so if you can donate a lot of stress will be taken off from me. I'll update SS &BF in the morning.**

The bakery closed early Friday afternoon. A company had requested catering for that evening so Tom and Sabine had closed early to delivery all the pastries that were ordered.

That left Marinette alone for a few hours.

Alone with a cat that earlier almost knocked a potted plant over, gotten caught in Marinette's good yarn, and now could not beat her in a single round of Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

"I thought you said you wouldn't go easy on me?" teased Marinette.

"I'm not Princess."

Marinette let out a small laugh. Chat was doing his best to keep his cool, but she could tell that losing so many times without a single win was frustrating to the poor cat. Despite his best efforts, she bested him in every round and he couldn't help but pout.

"I swear this game is rigged. There's no way I've lost 8 times in a row."

"Sorry Chat, I don't mod my games so this is all fair and square."

She'd never admit it, but beating Chat Noir so many times was giving her a much needed ego boost. It had been a bit rough the last few days and being about to relax while kicking butt in a video game was just what she needed.

"Let's take a break," suggested Chat, "I just need some of your croissants and I'll have the stregnth to finally defeat you."

"I swear you're only friends with me for my pastries," said Marinette as she left the room to retrieve the left over desserts from earlier. She grabbed a plate and piled the first five pastries she saw plus a croissant for the poor cat. While making her way back upstairs, Marinette wondered if Chat Noir would act over dramatic at the sight of the food.

As soon as she returned, Chat proved her right.

"The Princess has returned and graced me with a humble meal."

Marinette, without skipping a beat, turned on her heals and left the room once again.

"I take it back," yelled Chat Noir from the room.

Marinette could not help the smirk that formed on her face as she re-entered the room. She sat back down next to him and place the plate a second far from him as she could.

Her expressioned soften when she saw just how happy he was eating the croissant.

"Are you not allowed to eat pastries at home?"

Chat Noir stayed quiet and Marinette realized she had just asked him a personal question.

"You don't have to answer that," she said rather quickly. "I wasn't thinking, you don't have to tell me about your home life."

"It's fine Marinette," he reassured her, "but no, I don't get to eat too many sweets or pastries. My father wants me to stay healthy so I'm on a rather strict diet."

He wasn't exactly lying to Marinette, his father did want him to stay healthy, but the lack of fattening foods was also due to being a model. That was something he definitely could not tell her. It was for both their safety but he still couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling her the whole truth.

The air between them was tense. Their friendship seemed to be progressing pretty well but that question and the silence that followed his answer made Chat feel like they were heading back to square one.

"Hey, how about we make a bet? If I win this next round, you have to give me another hint on who mystery crush boy is?"

"And if I win?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'll tell you a hint about who I like?"

"Very funny, but fine, you're on."

The high from her winning streak earlier was still in her, there was no way Marinette would turn down this bet.

Chat had a plan.

As soon as the round started, Marinette felt something tickle the back of her neck. It felt as if some of her hair had fallen loose so she wiped her hand across he neck to move it. Chat managed to get a hit in while she was distracted but nothing for her to worry over. She felt the tickle on her neck again. Not wanting to give Chat another opportunity, Marinette quickly swiped her hand but was met with the cool metal instead of hair.

Chat had been using his tail to push Marinette's hair against her neck.

"Chat!"

As soon as his name left her mouth, he landed the winning hit.

Marinette could not believe that Chat had just cheated to finally beat her.

"It was nevertheless state that I had to win fair and square."

"Why you sneaky little cat. Find, what hints have I given you so far?"

"You've told me that he's a boy, he's nice, and that he's attractive. All those describe me so if you're trying to tell me something," he says as he sends her a fake flirtatious look.

"Very funny Chat but no I'm not talking about you, you egoistic cat." She thought for a moment. "He goes to the same school as I do."

"That helps narrow it down a bit. I'll figure it out one day."

"Why do you want to know who I like? If you're trying to tell me something," she says as she mirrors the fake flirtatious look he sent her just moment ago.

"Sorry Princess but this heart belongs to my dear Ladybug. As to why I want to know, I'm just curious like a cat. I just want to know who caught your interest. Though I must say, if he can't beat me in Ultimate Mecha Strike III then he's no good for you."

"We'll see about that."

"What? Is he good at video games?"

She was about to answer when she realized his trick.

"Now that would be me giving you another hint. I guess you're have to find out next time you visit."

"Speaking of visits, I should probably end this visit and go back home. It's getting pretty late."

"I'll walk you out."

They both climbed out of Marinette's skylight onto her balcony. As he is about to leave, Chat Noir turned to Marinette with a nerves expression.

"How long so you usually have to be friends before it's okay to hug?"

Marinette was caught off guard by his question. She knew that he didn't have many friends but the fact that he wasn't sure when it was okay to hug one another was so unexpected. Then it dawned on her what he was implying.

"It depends on each friendship. Some hug right away and some never hug. If what you're trying to do is ask me for a goodbye hug then yes, we can hug."

The smile that spread on his face could melt anyone's heart. The hug was brief, she could feel his hesitation as he moved into her personal space, but it was a nice one none the less.

He had a smile on his face the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First year of university is over. I'm dead tired. I've noticed a lot of little errors such as "heat" instead of "hear" which are mostly due to not having the time to properly edit. Hopefully now that I have more time there will not be as many errors. Also a reminder that all my social media is linked in my profile. Thank you to everyone that has commented and encouraged me so far!**

The next time Marinette and Chat Noir saw each other was not on her balcony, but instead under a table in the library.

Akuma attacks at the school were very common, so common the school had one of the counselors take special courses and workshops that focused on teenage emotion state. Marinette was used to finding a way to separate herself from her friends so she could find a private place to transform. She was used to ducking behind shelves. She was used to slipping into empty classrooms.

Marinette was not used to Chat Noir grabbing her and diving under a table.

Chat had one hand over her mouth, the other was wrapped around her waist. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He peaked his head out from under the table to make sure the Akuma had left the library before looking down at the girl in his arms. If was then that he realized just how tight of a grip he had one her.

Chat quickly let her go and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

Marinette cut him off before he could ramble into apologies. "It's okay. You were just trying to help me. Now go help Ladybug."

"Okay, just stay here. I don't want you running off and getting caught in all that. I'll see I for I can come check on you after everything is fixed up."

"I'll be fine. Now go. I'm sure Ladybug needs you there."

A smile spread across his face at her words and she could see the happiness in his steps as he went after the Akuma. That boy had it bad and Marinette new it. It hurt a little knowing she didn't feel the same way. She secretly hoped he never confesses to her so she can never break his heart. But no matter what, seeing how happy she makes him warms her up inside.

Marinette crawls out from under the table and takes a quick look around. Luckily all the students must of tried to leave the school when the attack began so the library was empty. Just in case, Marinette hides behind a bookshelf before opening her purse.

"Okay Tikki, spots on."

Ladybug raced to meet up with Chat Noir. She had full confidence in her kitty but she would rather he not have to fight alone for too long.

As soon as she locates Chat and the Akuma, she hears the Akuma scream, "I've had it with your fake sob stories! I may be specialized but I'm not here for you lying brats."

Oh the irony. The one akumatized this time was the very counselor that was mean to help the students.

"Sorry if I left you alone with the Akuma for too long Chat, what do you know about her so far?"

"No worries bugginette, I was purrfectly fine. As for the Akuma, it's a counselor calling herself Tearjerker. Sounds like a lot of students would make up fake stories to get out of class and she was tired of them taking up her time when she had students with real problems that needed help. I think the Akuma is in her clipboard."

"Alright then let's get to work."

Tearjerker was relatively harmless. The most she could do was make people break down in tears and spill their real insecurities but it was rather easy to stay out of her range.

Until Chat slipped too close to Tearjerker.

Ladybug could see the tears forming in his eyes. As he tried to get back out of range she heard him mutter, "I'm scared my friends don't actually like me."

As much as it hurt to hear him say that, Ladybug had to focus on the Akuma at the moment. She would just have to do her best to finish up quick so she could have a talk with Chat. She didn't know why he felt that way but she did not want him to ever feel like that again.

One ruler Lucky Charm later had a clipboard broken in half and a purified butterfly.

A second later any damage caused by the Akuma has been repaired.

"Love to stick around but I have somewhere important to be. See ya later."

As much as Ladybug had hoped to talk to Chat in the little time they had left with their transformation, he left she could even say wait. She realized that the important place he needed to be might be looking for Marinette in the library so she quickly went off to detransform.

As soon as Adrien's transformation dropped, he started to make his way to the library. The akuma had stayed pretty far from the library but Adrien still wanted to make sure Marinette was okay. He didn't even make it to the library before he saw Alya showing Marinette the video she took of the fight.

He was relieved that she was okay.

It wasn't until later that night that Adrien realized that Marinette had not given him a hint.


End file.
